1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fixing mechanism and a related external electronic device, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism and a related external electronic device capable of providing support function by torsion force and automatic recovery function according to assembly/disassembly of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronic devices, such as tablet computers, are popular information technology products in the electronic products market presently. Tablet computers can be collocated with a base for supporting the tablet computer or providing a key-in function. For example, when it is desired to utilize the tablet computer in a notebook computer mode, the tablet computer can be inserted into a sound box or the base with a keyboard. There is a rotary slot disposed on the conventional base. The conventional tablet computer is assembled with the rotary slot to rotate relative to the conventional base for adjusting a view angle of the tablet computer. However, the rotary slot stays at the present angle/position when the conventional tablet computer is disassembled from the rotary slot. The rotary slot partly protrudes from a main structure of the conventional base, and the rotary slot is easily damaged by hitting the tablet computer or the other objects.